


Steam

by ladymarauder85



Series: Bitter Sweet [5]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarauder85/pseuds/ladymarauder85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has not seen Dianna naked and Chris thinks that is about the funniest thing he's ever heard.</p><p>Also, bubble baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Remember those not so nice rumours about Darren and Dianna few years ago? Yeah, well my mind came up with this. Also, a little bit of smut.  
> Set around five months after Darren joins Glee.

“I am not sleeping with Dianna.”

“Er – o...kay,” Chris said, blinking into his open front door where Darren was standing.

He was wearing a college t-shirt, ancient jeans, a dark blue beanie and an expression akin to if he’d murdered Chris’s cat. Chris looked back into his hallway where Brian was lounging on the back of the sofa just in case he’d missed something.

“Can I come in?”

Chris moved out of the way and let him in closing the door behind him, slightly confused. He wasn’t expecting Darren tonight; he was expecting Ashley and Chinese food. He followed Darren into his living room.

“Are you alright?” he asked, mildly concerned.

Darren was standing in the middle of the room looking a bit lost and a whole lot sorry. They hadn’t seen each other for a couple of weeks and as far as Chris knew, Darren was on a writing trip with his brother in New York and wasn’t meant to be back for another few days.

Darren wasn’t a liar. Sure he said things like “Course I ordered Chicken Chow Mein, the delivery people must have left it at the restaurant again”, but he was sure he wouldn’t lie about anything that would end up hurting Chris. At least not intentionally.

“Darren –“

“Shall we have _the talk_?” Darren asked seriously, tugging off his hat.

“Do you want to have _the talk_?” Chris said, trying his best to hold in the smile that was twitching at the corners of his mouth. Darren looked quite distressed.

“Er...”

“If you wanna go off and be with Dianna or anyone else, just let me know before it hits the gossip mags,” Chris said kindly, putting Darren out of his misery. He swallowed down the tiny feeling that he would rather Darren wasn’t seeing other people because he really didn’t want to deal with those kind of feelings.

“I don’t want to be with Dianna,” he replied quietly.

“Oh. Right”

There was a slightly awkward pause, where Chris wished he lived in a bad sitcom, where at that moment Ashley would waltz in and help defuse the tension.

“She kissed me though, but I didn’t kiss her back!” he said quickly. “I never saw her naked. I promise.”

He stared at Darren, whose eyes were wide and imploring and he just looked so serious, that Chris had to laugh. He laughed so hard, tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and he fell against the sofa clutching his stomach. His mouth was open but all that was coming out was a high pitched squeak and he couldn’t catch a breath. Every time he looked at Darren’s offended face, it made him laugh harder.

“Ohhh!” Chris wheezed. He tried to breathe in but the stitch in his side made him wince. “You – ohhh,” he laughed again. “Haven’t saw...her-“ he finally took in a bit of air, though still with his body shaking and his abs stinging he turned to Darren, “N- _naked_!”

It was just about the funniest thing Chris had ever heard.

Ten minutes later, Chris was still giggling to a very unimpressed Darren as he tried to explain.

“... and she was in town for a couple of auditions and catching up with friends and we met up for dinner. We went out a few times, but it wasn’t just the two of us most of the time. I’m pretty sure she was hitting on my brother last night...” he trailed off.

“You don’t need to explain, Darren.”

“I do,” he said as though it was the most important thing in the world that Chris believed him.

The thing with Dianna was a little weird. Once she moved out of Lea’s place she was one of the first ones to drift away a bit from the rest of the cast. She was still sweet and laughed at his jokes, but there had been a subtle shift since Darren had arrived on the scene.

Chris knew she had a bit of a thing for him that she wouldn’t admit to. He was the absolute opposite of who she usually went for and it was as though she wasn’t sure how to approach the whole thing. Darren was charming and funny and everyone loved him and she was one of the ones who – reluctantly – fell for the charm. Chris was almost offended on Darren’s behalf.

“Look Darren-“

His explanation was silenced when Darren grabbed his face with both hands and dived in for a messy kiss, making him momentarily forget his train of thought.

They hadn’t discussed their hooking up/friends with benefits thing they had going on because as far as they were concerned they were having loads of fun and up until now there hadn’t been anyone else in the way. However, Chris wasn’t about to admit to Darren that he wasn’t sleeping with other people and the thought of doing so annoyingly made him feel very uncomfortable.

“Oh I _really_ hope I’m interrupting something...” Ashley said obnoxiously from where she was smirking at the living room door, holding dinner a few minutes later. Darren was shirtless and was in the process of helping Chris out of his. Chris never even heard her come in.

“You are. Please leave, Fink.”

“Not a chance, Darren. I’ll give you both two minutes to sort yourselves out,” she said, eyes flicking downward. “I’ll be plating up in the kitchen and if you’re nice I’ll leave you a sweet and sour ball or two.”

A few hours later, when Ashley had used up all her dirty jokes and finally left them alone, Chris was very glad there had been no New York nakedness. They said angry sex was amazing, but Chris was quite impressed by the frantic, desperate sex that had just happened. Twice. He felt it was a good idea while they were coming down to broach the subject that had been one of the causes of the desperation.

“So, do I need to have words with Agron then or does she know you’re not interested,” Chris teased as Darren crashed down on top of him after his second orgasm of the evening. Darren groaned.

“Stop. I’m still seeing stars,” he said, mouthing at Chris’ neck. He tilted his head back so Darren could get better access. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Mmm, I can’t move,” Chris breathed, trailing his hand down Darren’s spine to grope his ass. “Shame.”

“Gimme a few minutes,” Darren said breathing heavily into Chris’ neck which was doing interesting things to his dick, despite the rest of his body screaming for a rest. “I’m not used to going this long without sex recently. I think you should come with me next time. We won’t invite my brother or the guys. Or anyone else.”

Chris hummed in response; silently realising they had been spending a hell of a lot of their spare time in bed together. They really should start making time to fit in work and socialising with their other friends, but maybe another day. “A dirty weekend away, sounds...ahh...pretty good.”

Reluctantly, he pushed Darren off. He was covered in sweat and come that was starting to dry and he needed to clean up before he shut his eyes.

“Round three, then we’ll plan the trip,” Darren winced as he rolled back to Chris, clearly not as concerned about the mess or the fact he was very uncomfortable. Anymore and he wouldn’t be able to walk straight the next day. The thought a certain cast member watching while the pair of them were struggling to dance at work, made Chris grin to himself. He immediately felt bad, he liked Dianna.

“Nope you’re sore and I’m still feelin’ it. I need a shower but I don’t actually think I can stand up.”

Daren smirked. “You’re welcome,” he said. “Bath instead? I’ll go and run it.”

Chris watched as he rolled off the bed and out into the main bathroom, without waiting for an answer. He really did have a fantastic ass.

He listened to Darren start to run the bath and rolled his eyes as he started to sing a kids song about getting in the tub and rubber ducks and things. There were times he really wondered how the hell he found Darren as sexy as he did, but sometimes he couldn’t find the words to explain these things.

“Get in here, Colfer.”

Chris climbed out of bed slowly; hoping there was no permanent damage to his ass and made his way to the bathroom. Darren was standing in the tub which was full off bubbles and had swirls of steam rising from it. Darren was one of those who liked their baths as boiling as possible. He gestured for Chris’s hand and pulled him immediately to him one he had climbed in so they were laying back to chest.

“I’m gonna have first degree burns,” Chris whined as the hot water immediately began turning his arms pink. He’d need a cold shower afterwards to cool his scolded skin.

“That’s ‘cause I’m too hot,” Darren said cheerfully, not even cringing at his awful joke. Chris scoffed.

“Ugh, you’re so cheesy. Your jokes are really terrible, can you even hear yourse- ohhh.”

“You were saying...” Darren whispered quietly into his ear. His hand was wrapped around Chris’s cock, which immediately began hardening at his touch, which Chris thought was pretty good considering their earlier activities. "Impressive, Colfer.”

“I was saying...Oh fuck,” Chris said as Darren began lazily moving and twisting his hand. “Mmm...Ohhh.”

The only sounds were the slap of water as Darren moved agonisingly slowly, while he sucked nibbled at Chris’s ear, and Chris’s whimpering moans as Darren’s hand pumped his cock. When Chris’s breaths were ragged, he let go of his hard cock and reached down. He dragged his finger down to his hole and gently, with a featherlight touch, moved hi finger gently around the puckered skin , causing Chris to buck up to give him easier access. Darren let out a deep, sexy chuckle in his ear and went back to his cock, like a fucking tease. Every tug up ended with a thumb flick across the head which was making Chris’s legs shake.

“You’re so hot, Colfer. D’ya know that?”

Chris turned his head, mouth open and panting and kissed him, tongue darting immediately into his mouth. Darren slowed the kiss down to match the pace of the fucking outstanding hand job and gasped when Darren tightened his grip and began twisting his hand. Chris was torn between pushing his hips up to make him go faster and begging him to carry on doing exactly what he was already doing.

He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and tried to hold off as long as he could, because it was too good to be over already.

“Fuck, fuck...Ohh...Darren, _fuck_ ,“ Chris moaned into Darren’s mouth as he came. He stroked him through his orgasm and nibbled his bottom lip as he came down.

“Wow...that was – mmm,” he said as Darren kissed him again. Once Chris could see straight and his legs had stopped shaking, he turned around, sitting on his knees between Darren’s legs. He grabbed Darren’s arm and wrapped it around his waist. He held onto both sides of the bath and leaned in to kiss him properly until his arms ached.

A while later Chris was back lying against Darren’s chest in the bath, Darren’s knees were up, bracketing them both together. Not that Chris could go anywhere, the bath wasn’t as big as he would have liked. Darren was quietly humming a song Chris didn’t recognise, probably because of the way his neck was gently being nibbled at was making his brain fuzzy. Chris let out a contented sigh and let the now lukewarm water soothe his aching body. The only time he seemed to find time to have a relaxing bubble bath was when Darren insisted on it.

One of Darren’s hands was lazily trailing swirly patterns against his stomach and the other resting on the side of the bath, fingers linked with Chris’. He hadn’t felt this content in a long time and it wasn’t just because of all the fantastic shagging they’d been doing.

Chris tipped his head back onto Darren’s chest and smiled as he pressed his lips to his temple.

He was seriously fucked.


End file.
